Project Summary Mice offer a powerful genetic model system, thus are the single most used animal model in neuroscience. Despite potential benefits of wireless recording (more flexible, safer, and more natural in vivo neural recording), adoption of wireless recording in the neuroscience community for mice for a wider neuroscience community had been slow, due to the engineering complexity to enable a lightweight device record/transmit high fidelity/multichannel/high bandwidth signals for reasonable recording hours. Wireless neuro recording devices on the market are currently either analog based transmission, trade low count/low channel for longer hours, too heavy for mice or still too expensive. None provide simultaneous recording and electrical stimulation for high channels with full integration into behavioral software ideal for mice yet. Jinga-hi, Inc.'s JAGA Penny (as a final product) will be unique on the market as a compact (coin-sized all in one), affordable ($5.5-7.5K), high quality, multichannel wireless system capable of simultaneous neural recording (up to 32 ch) and stimulation (up to 16/32 ch) for high band signals (unit recording) as well as low band signals for mice. In addition, our easy to use and scalable (4-8 devices at the same time) system will be fully integrated into available leading behavioral and video/event-tracking software on the market. We anticipate that JAGA Penny will widely assist neuroscientists' efforts in combining electrophysiology and behavior experiments in a more natural in vivo environment.